Prior semiconductor packages and methods for forming semiconductor packages are inadequate, for example resulting in excess cost, decreased reliability, relatively low performance, or package sizes that are too large. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure and reference to the drawings.
The following discussion provides various examples of semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. Such examples are non-limiting, and the scope of the appended claims should not be limited to the particular examples disclosed. In the following discussion, the terms “example” and “e.g.” are non-limiting.
The figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. In addition, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of the examples discussed in the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “and/or” include any single item, or any combination of the items, in the list joined by “and/or”. As used in this disclosure, the singular forms are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise.
The terms “comprises,” “comprising,” “includes,” and/or “including,” are “open ended” terms and specify the presence of stated features, but do not preclude the presence or addition of one or more other features.
The terms “first,” “second,” etc. may be used herein to describe various elements, and these elements should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one element from another. Thus, for example, a first element discussed in this disclosure could be termed a second element without departing from the teachings of the present disclosure.
Unless specified otherwise, the term “coupled” may be used to describe two elements directly contacting each other or describe two elements indirectly connected by one or more other elements. For example, if element A is coupled to element B, then element A can be directly contacting element B or indirectly connected to element B by an intervening element C. Similarly, the terms “over” or “on” may be used to describe two elements directly contacting each other or describe two elements indirectly connected by one or more other elements.